bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
It's Getting Hot In Here!
It's Getting Hot In Here! * Season #: 5 * Season Ep #: 12 * Overall Ep #: 85 Plot The CandyCake Guppies are invited to the bunkhouse of the Organelle Guys. Episode (The episode begins in the Rainbow House living room, where the boy Candies are laughing hysterically at some very funny videos on a computer.) * {Choco Cream} "Look! Check this one out!" (The video they're watching involves Grim Reaper entering the restroom. When he opens one stall, Scarecrow bursts out through the one next to it, scaring the living daylights out of his assistant. The boys laugh once again.) * {Snicker Doodle} "Oh, poor Grim Reaper." * {Blueberry Jam} "Scarecrow may be nasty creep, but who knew he could be so funny?" * {Vanilla Cake} "I agree. He should be a comedian." * {Cotton Puffy} "I don't know. He doesn't look like the comedy type." (The girl guppies come into the room.) * {Cinnamon Buns} "Hi, boys. What are you up to?" * {Gelatin Soft} "Oh, just watching such a ridiculous video. Grim Reaper was once again a victim of Scarecrow's pranks." * {Lollipop Pops} "I'd like to see that." * {Vanilla Cake} "Well, here it is." (He replays the video. The boys laugh again. This time, the girls joined in.) * {Rainbow Flavor} "No...way!" * {Cotton Puffy} "Way! I bet I could beat him at a pranking contest." * {Choco Cream} "I think I could do better than you." * {Vanilla Cake} "I can do way better than both of you. I'm the king of pranks." * {Caramel Cider} "I wouldn't go that far, partner." * {Cinnamon Buns} "We beat you at your own game, Vanilla. That was during April Fools Day when us and some people from town helped us to get back at you because of your pranks." * {Vanilla Cake} "But none of you think those pranks were good?" * {Choco Cream} "They were good. You were just going too far." * {Vanilla Cake} "No, I was just playing." * {Cotton Puffy} "Well, what would you say if you know someone else beside you whose been pranked by Scarecrow?" (The doorbell rings.) * {Lemon Drop} "Let's find out." (The gang heads to the door. On the doorstep, they see a cake, with a note that says "Beautifully baked by Scarecrow and Grim Reaper".) * {Cotton Puffy} "I think that just answered my question." * {Lollipop Pops} "I was silly to get suspicious over this. Now, let's enjoy this cake, shall we?" * {Cinnamon Buns} "Yes. I must say that it is, indeed, time to dig in." (Everyone else picks up forks and plates and grab a slice of cake. The scene cuts to a few minutes later, where there's half a slice of cake left. The twelve are in the kitchen, drinking juice.) * {Gelatin Soft} "That was good cake." * {Lemon Drop} "You said it." * {Choco Cream} "I'm gonna have a hard time eating dinner tonight." (burps) "Excuse me." * {Rainbow Flavor} "Wherever that cake came from, I'm glad it came over here." * {Lollipop Pops} "Otherwise I would have been right about being suspicious." * {Snicker Doodle} "Don't think about it any longer, Lollipop, because we might have to look for more cakes ever so often." (The doorbell rings again.) * {Blueberry Jam} "Who's at the door?" * {Lollipop Pops} "I'll go see who it is." (She heads to the door. She opens it and sees a gang of familiar baddies.) * {Lollipop Pops} "The Organelle Guys?" * {Sheriff Nucleus} "Ya got that right, missy." * {Lollipop Pops} "Can we help you guys?" * {Sheriff Nucleus} "Ye don't need to worry about us being bad. My buds and I decide to change and we wanted to meet you. We didn't get a chance cuz y'all just kicked us Guys outta town." * {Lollipop Pops} "Well, we're really sorry about that. Come with me and you'll see the rest of the house for yourself." * {Sheriff Nucleus} "Okay." * {Kid Nucleolus} "Aw, Sheriff! Ah can't believe that we're in the house of the Candies!" (The scene cuts to the living room.) * {Cotton Puffy} "What do you guys think about this balloon? The writing on here says 'Any Party Is Fun With Cotton Candy Boy'. * {Rainbow Flavor} "I like that punchline. Where'd you get it?" * {Cotton Puffy} "This is from a clothing store. I bought it the other day. The line sounded really catchy, I had to buy it." * {Cinnamon Buns} "If anyone saw you wearing it, they'll think you're friendly." * {Choco Cream} "That's what I'm hoping for." * {Lollipop Pops} (floats in the room with the OG) "Hey guys. I would like you guys to see our visitors. The visitors we kicked out of town a while ago. The Organelle Guys." * {Sheriff Nucleus} "Well, it's an honor to meet y'all! My buds and I heard a lot about y'all." * {Vacuole} "Like the time where y'all had that one-year anniversary of you coming to Jupiter Town." * {Rough Endoplasmic Reticulum} "How did you all..." * {Smooth Endoplasmic Reticulum} "...like the experience?" * {Cinnamon Buns} "Let's just say that it went bad at first, because we thought everybody in town are ignoring us." * {Blueberry Jam} "We felt really sad and we all ran away from home." * {Lollipop Pops} "But then we came back. Everyone in town need us." * {Sheriff Nucleus} "Wow! That sounds mighty nice." * {Cytoplasm} "But quite emotional." * {Ribosome} "Were there any other adventures y'all partook in?" * {Caramel Cider} "Well, there was that time where we entered the Midwinter Night Fright event. Ever heard of it?" * {Sheriff Nucleus} "Aw, yeah. My buds and I celebrate Midwinter Night Fright every year! What did y'all do on Midwinter Night Fright?" * {Rainbow Flavor} "The adults made a bet that us kids can't stay in a haunted house for a long period of time." * {Golgi} "Were you brave?" * {Lollipop Pops} "I gotta say, we were. Some of us did get a bit scared, but we did it. Right guys?" (Her brothers and sisters try to voice their opinions, but end up shrugging their shoulders and murmuring at the same time.) * {Lollipop Pops} "You all are think the same thing?" * {Blueberry Jam} "Oh, we were saying that it was fun, but dangerous." * {Lollipop Pops} "Honestly, I thought it was fun, though I was not happy to do it." * {Sheriff Nucleus} "All of that for kids like you. Y'all must've live some life." * {Lollipop Pops} "We sure do. We all have favorite memories. Organelle Guys, do you guys want to see something else?" * {Organelle Guys} "Yes!" * {Lollipop Pops} "Then follow me." (Lollipop and the Guys go into a room next to the playroom.) * {Cytoskeleton} "Where is here?" * {Lollipop Pops} "You'll see. What would you guys say if I told you that I have something very cool to show you all?" * {Sheriff Nucleus} "We would say..." * {Organelle Guys} "Yeee-haaaw!" * {Lollipop Pops} "Well, today is your lucky day, because...my friends and I have the largest collection of our memories." (She shows them the wall filled with hundreds of photos from previous episodes.) * {Mitochondria} "Those are the most wonderful things we've ever laid eyes on! How many do you have?" * {Lollipop Pops} "I don't know. There's just so many, I can't count them all. Feel free to look at them." * {Organelle Guys} "YI!" (The Sheriff goes over to one picture. In the photo, there was the bottomless parcel box with lots of Shroysters climbing out.) * {Sheriff Nucleus} "Holy smokes. Are these Shroysters?" * {Lollipop Pops} "Yes. One of my favorite ones is that one." (She points to the picture with the Candies. Next to them, there is Monsieur Bones and Madame Roses.) * {Vacuole} "Hey! We know those two kappas." * {Cytoplasm} "Yeah! They're the rulers from a different planet." * {Lollipop Pops} "They are. My friends and I found out that they switched places so they could do the things they can never do." * {Sheriff Nucleus} "They did? Anybody else found out?" * {Lollipop Pops} "I'm pretty sure some noticed, but they liked them the way they currently are." * {Lysosome} "Well then. What are your other favorites?" * {Lollipop Pops} "My most favorite one. I don't know if I told you this before, but the one I love most is the first time my friends and I came to Jupiter." * {Centriole} "On what?" * {Lollipop Pops} "Well, we were made by several sweet things like, candy, desserts, and other sweet-flavored stuff. That was also the very first time we saved the day." * {Sheriff Nucleus} "Wow! That's some adventure! Hey, do you and your friends wanna come to the Guys' bunkhouse?" * {Lollipop Pops} "Sure. Wait...what's the location?" * {Sheriff Nucleus} "Our bunkhouse is on the southern edge of this town." * {Lollipop Pops} "Okay, then. Let's go." (The scene cuts to the Guys' bunkhouse. It is rather large, and painted yellow and white. It also dwells with a very warm climate. The minute the Candies get in, they move sluggishly.) * {Lemon Drop} "Is it this warm in here all the time?" * {Sheriff Nucleus} "Not always, honey." * {Chloroplast} "Just when something great happens." * {Choco Cream} "What could be happening this week?" * {Lollipop Pops} "I think I may have told them about the photos. Isn't that right, Guys?" * {Cell Membrane} "Yep. All we've noticed is the way the temperature around here reacts to whatever mood we're in." * {Sugar Pie} "What do you mean?" * {Sheriff Nucleus} "Well, the basic reactions...happiness, sadness, anger...whatever you could think of." * {Gelatin Soft} "How can you tell when it's going to precipitate?" * {Kid Nucleolus} "Easy. Let's say one of us comes inside the house looking down in the dumps." * {Sheriff Nucleus} "When you see rain clouds on the walls on the outside and inside, that's how we know when there is going to be a rainstorm." * {Vanilla Cake} "That's awesome." * {Sheriff Nucleus} "I know. Over there is my, uhh..." (He shows them a box.) * {Sheriff Nucleus} "...Well, I'd rather not say what's in the box." * {Rough Endoplasmic Reticulum} "Come on, man. Open the box." * {Sheriff Nucleus} "No way, no how!" * {Golgi} "Nucleus, us Guys are friends, right?" * {Vacuole} "And friends don't keep secrets from their friends...am I right?" * {Smooth Endoplasmic Reticulum} "Sheriff. Please, just tell us what's in the box." * {Sheriff Nucleus} "Oh...fine." (opens the box) "I've got home-made cookies in here." (The Candies all took one from the box. Nucleus did not care.) * {Ribosome} "They love your secret stash of goods!" * {Sheriff Nucleus} (flatly) " 'course they do." (brightens) "Hey! I know this is last minute, but why don't we all have a quick self-introduction?" (After the long introduction, the large gang went into another room.) * {Sugar Pie} "I never thought your names were so hard to pronounce." * {Lysosome} "You'll get used to it, lil' darling." * {Kid Nucleolus} "Well, we didn't want to freak y'all out by how rough some of us are." * {Mitochondria} "Some of us are little more nicer than others." * {Golgi} "Nice?! As a matter of fact, I can prove to y'all how I, as a gentle giant, can really be." (A small ant walks by. It was tired from carrying a piece of food on its back for a long time.) * {Golgi} "Now watch this." (He gently removes the piece of food from the insect's back. He gave the bug an ant-sized water bottle. The ant drank the water. It continues to carry the piece of food.) * {Golgi} "See? I told ya I can be nice. That's how you help an ant out." (The Candies become amazed.) * {Rough Endoplasmic Reticulum} "Oh come on. You're faking it." * {Golgi} "No, I'm not!" * {Chloroplast} "Let's not start an argument here, shall we?" * {Lollipop Pops} "Excuse me for interrupting the conversation, but we should be going somewhere." * {Cinnamon Buns} "Oh, right. We don't want to be late." * {Gelatin Soft} "Well, it's an honor to meet you." * {Cotton Puffy} "Hey look. A piece of paper." * {Golgi} "Where did that come from?" * {Cotton Puffy} "I don't know, but it was here when we came." * {Sheriff Nucleus} "Let me take a peek at it." (He looks at the writing on the paper. What he read from there almost made him burst out laughing. He whispers something to Cotton, and the boy nods.) * {Cotton Puffy} (reading the paper) "Us, the Organelle Guys, are one big happy and adorable family. My favorite one of the others is the Sheriff. He is the most handsomest, and most greatest guy I know. Sometimes I wish I could just snuggle with him in my sleep, and I would dream of him and I playing in the daisy fields. In my dreams, he would dress me up as a doll and we would wear weird but awesome-looking wigs. When I dressed the sheriff up, he looks like a little frankenstein girl. Oh, the hot dreams I dreamt." (The Candies somehow laughed by what Cotton just read. All Guys, but Nucleolus, fell to the floor and laughed hysterically. Nucleolus, however, reddens deeply on the face.) * {Kid Nucleolus} "I wrote that!" * {Sheriff Nucleus} "Sorry lil' buddy, but why the heck did you write all that stuff about me?" * {Kid Nucleolus} "Grrrrr! Because I like you, that's why! I feel like cranking up the feelings thermostat. What that cotton candy-maned boy did just makes me so mad I want to turn the AC up high!" (He dashes for the thermostat, turning it up to 100 degrees. It gets even hotter.) * {Kid Nucleolus} "That'll teach y'all!" * {Vanilla Cake} "Guys, I don't think that kid is joking." * {Mitochondria} "Sheriff, I believe this is a good time to take back what ya said." * {Chloroplast} "But why? He's just gonna make things even worse!" * {Lollipop Pops} "Why don't you try talking to him?" * {Ribosome} "It ain't easy talking to a little kid with a short temper!" * {Golgi} "He's somewhat stubborn. If you say something to him, sometimes he'll care...but sometimes he won't." * {Snicker Doodle} "Did you try telling him in ways he can understand?" * {Vacuole} "I don't know. But I can't think if he will care if I do tell him another way. Maybe we should try." * {Caramel Cider} "Good. Make it fast, because it's getting even warmer in here." * {Sheriff Nucleus} "All right! Just give a few seconds to figure something out! Things should turn out normal." (Sheriff Nucleus walks into a room, where he finds Nucleolus sitting in the middle of the room. His back was turned to the Sheriff. Nucleolus looks behind himself and saw the sheriff.) * {Kid Nucleolus} "Sheriff! What do you want?! You want to put us on blast this time?!" * {Sheriff Nucleus} "No, kid! I came here to tell you to turn down the super-hot air." * {Kid Nucleolus} "What's gonna change my mind?" * {Sheriff Nucleus} "This." (He pulls out a piece of paper.) * {Sheriff Nucleus} "Now, Nucleolus. I'm not ripping on you this time. Just listen." (clears throat) "Nucleolus is the most wonderful Organelle Guy we've ever had, but he needs to be alert of the things that could happen when they decide to get angry and not cause problems. For example, problems here in the bunkhouse. He may think that turning the personality temperature up on full blast is a good idea, but he's wrong. It's doesn't solve anything. So I'll kindly asking you...can you turn the air down? Please?" (Nucleolus thinks for a moments, and decides to turn the AC down.) * {Kid Nucleolus} "Okay. Just tell me why you read all that about me." * {Sheriff Nucleus} (sighs) " 'cause you are always doing trouble here, Kid." * {Kid Nucleolus} "What did you expect? You never have fun with me! I'm the only kid around here! I wanna do stuff that you and the others do." * {Sheriff Nucleus} "Like what?" * {Kid Nucleolus} "This." (He pulls out a rope. Then he does a lasso with it. Nucleolus jumps through the loop as he spins the rope, and does it again. This puts the sheriff in amazement.) * {Sheriff Nucleus} "Amazing. How can I never notice that before?" * {Kid Nucleolus} "No clue." (The Candies come into the room.) * {Lollipop Pops} "Sheriff, did you get him to turn the heat down?" * {Sheriff Nucleus} "Oh yeah. All I had to do was convince him. And guess what else?" * {Blueberry Jam} "What?" * {Sheriff Nucleus} "Since he has a change of heart now, he decided that we should come to his hoedown." * {Kid Nucleolus} "I said that? Well, it's gonna start any minute. So we better get a move on." (The others move on while Nucleolus thinks about what the sheriff put him through.) * {Kid Nucleolus} "Are you sure I should do this?" * {Ribosome} "It is a hoedown party dedicated to you, partner. So, go ahead." (The two leave the room. The scene then changes to the hoedown party.) * {Lysosome} "Well y'all, does this thing get better every year? Oh, wait! I already know the answer. It does!" (laughs) * {Cotton Puffy} "Lysosome, that was funny. How do you even come up with these jokes?" * {Lysosome} "I'm a jokester." * {Sheriff Nucleus} "You're the jokester of the Organelle Guys." (The scene cuts to a booth with pies.) * {Clerk} "Hello there, come and see the various pie flavors we have here. We've got apple, banana, pumpkin, cherry, pecan, and cream. Choose your favorite." * {Mitochondria} "Ooooh, yeah! I love pie!" * {Clerk} "I actually baked these pies with my family, just saying." * {Sheriff Nucleus} "Great! I'll take a slice of pecan pie." * {Clerk} (hands the slice to the sheriff) "Here you are, sheriff." * {Sheriff Nucleus} "Thanks." * {Golgi} "Hey, do you think Nucleolus is enjoying this?" * {Sheriff Nucleus} "I'm sure he is." (The scene cuts to Nucleolus sitting alone at a table, with a slice of banana pie.) * {Kid Nucleolus} "This...stinks...so bad." * {Cytoplasm} (passing by) "Hey, whatcha doing here all alone, partner? You know, the sheriff got the best of you. Plus, we got some free pie, and I see you've got one already. Don't you just love it?" * {Kid Nucleolus} (sighs) "A little bit." (The scene cuts back to the rest.) * {Sheriff Nucleus} "Well, I'm sure Nucleolus will thank me for this." * {Centriole} "I think he will." (They heard someone playing the banjo. It was Nucleolus. They were awed.) End of episode. Category:Corgi Category:Vanniluxe Category:Vannilish Category:Vannilite Category:Dino Category:Aurorus Category:Shaun the sheep Category:Crong Category:Tongtong Category:Pororo the Little Penguin Category:Urchin Category:Donkey Category:Amaura Category:Tobermory Category:Spongebob Category:Eruptor Category:Wombles